


RAINBOW DRINKERS and SHADOW DROPPERS

by disney_acid_sequence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_acid_sequence/pseuds/disney_acid_sequence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya Maryam chooses to love each and every thing about Rose Lalonde, and that includes her Grimdark side.<br/>Besides, it leads to very interesting games, that Kanaya hadn't originally imagined she would comply to. </p><p>Girl/girl/Mature/KanayaxRose.  </p><p>One-shot that pretty much lacks a proper storyline, and is simply a play on writing about Rose's Grimdark style.<br/>[[Forgive the terrible summary.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	RAINBOW DRINKERS and SHADOW DROPPERS

Despite Kanaya's judgement (the troll was absolutely terrible at telling whether it was hot or cold, even in the middle of summer, it was nothing compared to the Alternian sun) – the room was hot, very hot – and perhaps the air conditioning wasn't working as well as it should have been, especially given the expenses Dave and Jade had forked out for the hotel they were currently residing in.

That was besides the point, though. And honestly, it was hardly something you took notice of – you would not pay attention yourself if the most beautiful woman in the history of creation (be damned Cleopatra had nothing on this girl) was your fiancée.

Kanaya bucks her hips up, which would have, itself, shown quite how obviously she was enjoying this – the expression on her face, and the slick, jade-green moisture coating your fingers were just extras to show you were quite well doing your job.  
And besides that, you were sticking to your promise.

You had assured the jade-blood you would please her to the utmost extent against the wall of choice in your hotel room, and you liked to stick to your assurances. After all, especially in the most daring of situations, that was what made you who you were.

This display of showmanship was far more than simply proving yourself a level above the usual battles of sarcasm and wit – you were growing rather tired at being the one constantly biting the pillow and tugging at the sheets. 

In fact, you simply want to watch the girl you love scream.

The whispers of the Gods are silent for once – perhaps even they have shied away from the activities you are performing this very night – a particular ritual meant only for you, and the one you love. Though you know this, you cannot resist dipping into their power and drawing out the shadows.

They dance around you, almost like that of the tribes-people around the great camp fires – though there is no song and dance. And their forms change rather quickly, sinking into one another to form into entities far more real.

You breathe for a moment – simply breathe. Soft, deep, your eyes focusing as you grit your teeth and plead in your own mind not to lose control at such a perfect moment.

Her head rolls back as you lift not only your fingers, but the invisible strings controlling the thick, long masses of inky black tendrils that coil around her ankles and begin to almost....crawl, upward, achingly slowly making their way to the designated spot you have in mind.

Your features turn into an expression that is, perhaps, that of satisfaction, amusement. It is not entirely affectionate, and for a moment, perhaps it is cruel.

“Rose.” She moans, her voice thick with lust – the lust only you create, and no-one else could even grow close.

The finger you had inside of her, clamped down by her moist, tight inner walls curls, before you add another, you feel more of her jade-green fluid pour onto your palm, and some of it hits the floor with a sound that makes the burning between your legs only intensify, and a sharp hiss escape your lips.

You assure her with a hushed tone of voice, hot breath in the ear, that you will make sure she laps up every last drop, and any refusal was silenced when you sank your teeth as hard as you could into her shoulder, drawing blood, showing her something not entirely even close to the pain you feel when she feeds. 

You seem to be feeling a new fluid now – and honestly, it takes you a moment to even comprehend it. With a small scowl, you raise your free hand to cup her cheek, and lift her head up so you can look at her.

She seems to try and glance away, though, and you figure it's perhaps the new pure black of your eyes that she is not so fond of that she does not want to gaze into. You are not entirely her Rose right now, and a part of her is still not accustomed to the nights you do this.

Kanaya is crying, you note it with a small pang of guilt in your heart, before you realize the position you are meant to be playing, and know wholeheartedly it would be uncharacteristic for the both of you to simply give in and stop this game right here and now.

No, you can tell by the look in her eyes, beyond the tears and the small shimmers of pain, that she wants this more than anything, and is testing you to see if you know it too.

The fingers of your unoccupied hand slip away from her perfect jawline, and into the back of her hair, curling into the short strands before you pull, sharply, and hard, back.

She hisses and gasps, but you feel her walls clamp down on your fingers harder and you understand by the movement that escalates in her hips that you're doing something that's making her lose control.

“You are a monster.” She moans, her voice thick with the want that drives you crazy, and you bury the two fingers inside of her to the knuckle now, which causes a strangled cry to escape her, and apparently the need to throw her head back.

You had considered the idea of stopping her from hitting her head, and from half crushing your hand – but once more, that would be displaying the kindness she did not wish you to do so this night, so you simply allow you both to attain the injuries you are hardly paying attention to.

Cruel? Possibly.  
Though Kanaya was definitely not complaining. 

Honestly, she does not seem to care anyway, she simply spreads her legs further apart, and you press closer to catch her lips. 

You want to tell her you love her, but you decide to save it for later.  
Much later. 

“You are not entirely human yourself, Miss Maryam. May I remind you of that.” Your r's roll in a way that would not once occur in your usual accent, and you're actually finding it kind of hard to talk properly. The Eldritch is lingering on your tongue, and you hold back as much as possible from allowing words to slip out of your mouth that she will not understand.

And besides, that would show you were beginning to lack in control, which was simply unacceptable.  
You would show your lover, and the Gods of the Furthest Ring – that you, Rose Lalonde, were in control of absolutely everything.

As, of course, you never lose.

The inky black tendrils first hit the ground with a sound that almost disgusts you. Had you been in Kanaya's situation, you probably would have been begging by now. 

But the Virgo was in this game just as much as Rose was, and the way she cracked her eyes open just to lock onto Rose's as the mass of shadow and slick slime licked at her ankles, she was practically saying; “Let's finish this.”

ROSE: FINISH THIS.


End file.
